


Home

by luthien82



Series: Various NCIS Drabbles [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The oddest of places can be considered home. And sometimes, it's a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #37 – Music over at **ncisdrabble100** on LJ.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: NCIS belongs to Donald P. Bellisario, Don McGill, Paramount and everyone else who thinks they own a piece of it. No profit is made, this has been made purely for fun.

* * *

He plays in my bar a couple of times a month. Not often, definitely not frequently. Don't think his schedule really allows him to come here all that often, much less play my baby.

I admit she's been neglected but his fingers bring her back to life. Makes my eyes water every time. Not because the tunes he plays are so incredibly sad – they are, don't get me wrong – or because I'm a sentimental old fool. It's the expression on his face whenever his fingers brush the keys for the very first time.

It's as if he's come home.

* * *

It took me a while to understand why he's coming here right before closing time. Doesn't want people to know he can play. At first I thought he was joking when he asked for my permission. Didn't peg him for the piano kind, you know? But the look he gave my baby convinced me to give him a chance. Don't think many people ever did.

Now, almost six years down the road, I'm proud he trusts me with this secret. Can't say I understand his reasons but I'll keep quiet.

Not the only secret I keep for him, after all.

* * *

He's never told anyone, I know that much. Why, I don't have a clue. Probably shy about his talent.

Maybe that's why I'm so surprised when his boss shows up one night – his other secret. Don't know if he's here by accident, but the look he gets on his face when he hears the piano tune is something I last saw on my dear wife's face before she died.

“Let's go, Tony.” Quiet, almost a caress.

He stops playing, turns around and smiles. And for the first time it's not my baby which makes him look like he just came home.


End file.
